


Shauna

by drachoemaloy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bucky does drugs, Ferris Beuller's Day Out, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sass, but only because he's based on another character, rated T for mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drachoemaloy/pseuds/drachoemaloy
Summary: “Why don’t you go home?” The guy suggested, still in the exact same position – was he made out of stone or something?“Why don’t you put your thumb up your butt?”****************Winteriron based of that one scene in Ferris Beuller's Day Off
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 22





	Shauna

**Author's Note:**

> So this is me shamlessly compying a scene from Ferris Beuller becasue I re-re-re-re-rewatched it and couldn't get it out of my head. I don't usually like stuff with drugs but I had to have Bucky playing the guy in the police station. I changed like one or two words from the actual script but most of the speech is the same. I gave them a more conclusive ending because I wanted them to actually get together.
> 
> The title is also the name that Jean says "a lot of boys" call her that so.
> 
> Oh and Justin Hammer is a Stark because Jean complains about her brother but Tony doesn't have one so I thought who's the squirmiest person and Justin came to mind :)

Tony sat up straight, looking forward. Really, it was ridiculous why he was here, in a police station of all places. You make one phone call asking them to come to your house because there is someone in it and you get picked up for a phoney call. Stupid, good for nothing pigs.

A clicking noise came from beside him and Tony clenched his jaw. The guy on the opposite side of the seat was there before Tony arrived but he hadn’t paid him much attention. Tony glanced over to see the guy cracking his knuckles one by one. He twisted around more to see the guy already looking at him. Tony quickly looked back away, not wanting to make eye contact with the creep. 

The dude was sitting in black jeans, a grey shirt and a leather jacket. Simple, but Tony could guess what type of guy he was from a glance. He also had shaggy long hair that was held back with an elastic band, and his face was as pale as anything. Tony sniffed to himself, still feeling the guy’s eyes on him.

“Drugs?” The guy asked after a while. Tony could admit that voice did something. He turned back to look at the guy.

“Thank you, no. I’m good,” Tony answered, briskly, before looking forward again.

“I meant are you in here for drugs?” The guy kept looking at him. Tony turned back around – this guy was giving him whiplash.

“Why are you here?” Tony questioned, instead.

“Drugs,” the guy replied quickly.

“I don’t know why I’m here,” Tony sniffed.

“Why don’t you go home?” The guy suggested, still in the same position – was he made out of stone or something?

“Why don’t you put your thumb up your butt?” Tony suggested back. The guy lifted his hand and slowly raised his thumb keeping eye contact with Tony. He huffed and looked away, clenching his jaw again.

“You wear too much eye make-up,” the guy spoke up again. Wasn’t he getting the subtle hints that Tony didn’t want to talk? Tony let out a huff of air in disbelief but made no other reaction. “My sister wears too much,” he continued, “people think she’s a whore.”

Tony’s eyes widened for half a second on reflex before he narrowed them into a glare at the oddly-phrased insult.

“You don’t want to talk about your problem?” The guy continued as if he had no care which Tony assumed, by the look of how many drugs this guy had done, he didn’t.

“With you, are you serious?” Tony scoffed.

“I’m serious,” the guy nodded and there was just something in the way he said it like maybe he actually cared. Which Tony knew was ridiculous. He didn’t know the guy and why would he want to know? But Tony also didn’t have many friends or many people to talk to… No, it was ridiculous. Who even was this kid?

“Blow yourself,” Tony replied, with a fake smile, instead. The guy blinked a few time as if in confusion and then slowly looked down at his crotch. Still facing down, he then looked back at Tony and raised an eyebrow.

Okay, Tony could admit he was kind of funny. This dude just went along with what he said, unlike many other people who couldn’t stand him for it. Tony bit his lip to hide the smile before pulling his arm up and resting it on the back of the seat fully turning towards the guy.

“Alright, you wanna know what’s wrong?” Tony challenged.

“I know what’s wrong. Just wanna hear you say it,” came the smart reply.

“In a nutshell, I hate my brother. How’s that?” Even just thinking about the youngest member of his family made Tony want to hurl. Justin got away with everything and it beyond unfair.

“That’s cool. Did you blow him away or somethin’?” Tony allowed himself to laugh at that one.

“No, not yet,” he smiled before sighing, “see, I went home to confirm that the shithead was ditching school, and when I was there, a guy broke into the house. I call the cops and they pick me up for making a phoney phone call.” To be fair it did feel good to get that all out. Tony couldn’t have told anyone so it was nice to have someone to talk to.

“What do you care if your brother ditches school?” Tony was slightly taken aback that that was the question that came from his story but immediately put up a defence.

“Why should he get to ditch when everybody else has to go?” It was a valid argument. 

“You could ditch,” the guy suggested, nonplussed.

“Yeah, I’d get caught,” Tony smiled sarcastically.

“I see,” the guy all but whispered in return. “So you’re pissed off because he ditches and doesn’t get caught, is that it?” Well, when he said it like that. Tony cleared his throat.

“Basically,” he nodded into a shrug.

“Basically,” the guy nodded in agreement, “then your problem is you.”

“Excuse me?” Tony felt his face scrunch up in disgust. He was just finally starting to vibe with this guy.

“Excuse you. You want to spend a little more time dealing with yourself; a little less time worrying about what your brother does.” Tony could feel himself going red at the words. “That’s just an opinion,” the guy finished. Tony hummed and looked away, feeling more than a little embarrassed. Who was this guy to give his ‘opinion’? As if Tony even cared.

“What are you a psychiatrist?” Tony accused looking back. He wasn’t going to shy away from this druggie.

“No,” the guy admitted.

“Then why don’t you keep your opinions to yourself?” Tony snapped, pulling his arm from the back and crossing it against his chest with his other one and looked forward, trying not to suck his teeth. He could feel the guy still watching him.

“Somebody you should talk to.” Tony turned with his arms still crossed and thought about the words for a second.

“If you say Justin Stark, you lose a testicle,” Tony threatened through gritted teeth.

“Oh, you know him?” The guy looked impressed and Tony’s nostrils flared. He pulled his knuckle free and clenched it until he heard a crack.

To be fair Tony didn’t know why he kept conversing with the guy. Especially as he just insulted him. But there was this alluring nature about the brooding and Tony couldn’t help as he was lured in. They were still talking when Tony’s mum came to talk to the captain about what happened. And well his mum just took so long in there so really what happened next wasn’t even his fault. 

By that point, Tony had inched into the middle seat so that he was closer to the guy and was leaning over so their conversation was more private. So, maybe it was Tony’s fault that he was close enough for the guy to reach out and pull Tony’s head closer. But really, not completely his fault. He just went along with it. Tony wasn’t going to stop a hot guy from sticking his tongue down his throat. Even if they were sitting in a police station, and if the guy was there for drugs, and he didn’t know his name. Usually, those would be things that Tony would be worrying about, but the things this guy did with his tongue made Tony think he couldn’t even give his name if it was asked. 

Tony only really remembered where he was when there was a cough from behind him. He slowly pulled away to face him mum who was giving them a very unimpressed look. Tony knew he was smiling - he couldn’t help it. The guy’s arm was resting on the seat behind him so Tony could feel the warmth coming from it. Tony wiped the spit from his mouth before greeting his mum.

“Hi,” he grinned.

“Don’t ‘hi’ me young man. I want to get out of here now, alright?”

“Okay.”

“No, now, let’s get out of here.”

“Okay,” Tony stressed harder this time.

“Okay?”

“Yes,” he agreed through gritted teeth at her.

“Now.”

“Fine.”

“Okay.” His mum finally walked away and Tony stood up, facing the guy and laughed.

“She’s, uh, a little hyper,” he grinned at the, what Tony was delighted in finding out, bigger boy.

“Yeah,” the guy nodded with wide eyes looking after where Tony’s mum left.

“Uh,” his eyes shot back, “let’s not ruin this, okay,” Tony grinned outwardly but squirmed on the inside. Ruin what how? That didn’t even make sense.

“You didn’t tell me your name,” the guy said back instead of calling him out as Tony thought.

“Oh it’s, uh, Tony but uh, whatever,” Tony cringed again. Whatever? It was his name – come on!

“Okay, Tony,” the guy answered with a slight smirk.

“And, uh, and your name?”

“Bucky, Bucky Barnes.” 

“Okay Bucky,” Tony mimicked.

“Maybe I’ll see you around, Tony,” Bucky leant back still, always looking at Tony.

“Maybe you will,” Tony bit his lip back.

“Anthony!” Tony winced at his mum shouting up the stairs in the police station.

“I gotta go,” Tony giggled pointing to the exit. Bucky nodded and then Tony did something brave he never thought he would’ve. He moved back into Bucky’s space and kissed him again, holding his face between his hands.

“Mmm, make sure you do see me around,” Tony said when he pulled away. Bucky smirked a little and nodded.

“Tony!” Tony bit his lip and all but skipped down the stairs and out of the station.


End file.
